Everlasting Memories Series
Everlasting Memories (Japanese: 忘れえぬ記憶 An Unforgettable Memory) is a movie series available in the Pokéstar Studios. This series follows the player who stars as a young inventor who creates a robot with a heart. Movies Everlasting Memories Plot A genius inventor's experiment creates a robot with a heart! Mission Last for five scenes. Don't knock out your foe. Strange Ending: Get your own Pokémon knocked out. Script Scene 1 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Pay attention to the line you choose! Scene 2 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Pay attention to the line you choose! Scene 3 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Scene 4 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Scene 5 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Scientist M.png |prize=N/A |class=Assistant|name=Manuelo |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=10|type1=Steel|type2=Normal|ability=Volt Absorb|held=Life Orb |move1=Teeter Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Growl|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Flail|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Chatter|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} Everlasting Memories 2 Plot The inventor and the robot have a fleeting connection. Mission Last for six scenes. Don't knock out your foe. Strange Ending: Knock out your foe. Script Scene 1 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! The line you choose is important! Scene 3 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Scene 4 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Scene 5 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! The line you choose is important! Scene 6 - Pay attention to the foe's Ability! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Scientist F.png |prize=N/A |class=Assistant|name=Simone |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=58|type1=Steel|type2=Normal|ability=Volt Absorb|held=Life Orb |move1=Needle Arm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Headbutt|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Defense Curl|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Everlasting Memories 3 Plot What happens to the betrayed inventor and the out-of-control robots? Mission Knock out SFX Prop R2 with . Don't knock it out with any other move. Strange Ending: Last nine scenes without knocking out SFX Prop R2. Script Scene 1 - Use the weather! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Determine the effect of moves! The line you choose is important! Scene 3 - Determine effects and choose moves! Scene 4 - Determine effects and choose moves! Scene 5 - Determine effects and choose moves! Scene 6 - Determine effects and choose moves! Scene 7 - Determine effects and choose moves! Scene 8 - Determine effects and choose moves! Scene 9 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2 }}| | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Scientist M.png |prize=N/A |class=Assistant|name=Manuelo |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=52|type1=Steel|type2=Normal|ability=Reckless |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flare Blitz|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} Everlasting Memories 4 Plot The inventor and the robot's last memory and final good-bye. Mission Knock out SFX Prop R1 in nine turns. Strange Ending: Last nine turns without knocking out SFX Prop R1. Script Scene 1 - Prepare yourself for your foe's attack! Scene 2 - Lower your foe's stats! The line you choose is important! Scene 3 - Use your foe's attack! Scene 4 - Use your foe's attack! Scene 5 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 6 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 7 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 8 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 9 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Scientist.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Scientist.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2 }}| | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Scientist F.png |prize=N/A |class=Assistant|name=Simone |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}| |level=60|type1=Steel|type2=Normal|ability=Volt Absorb|held=Persim Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Perish Song|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Iron Head|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} Trivia * The alternate title, Un Souvenir Inoubliable, is French and translates to "An Unforgettable Memory." * The things F-00 says such﻿ as "It hurts..." or the repetitive calling of the player character's name might be a reference to from , which some of the same people from Pokémon worked on as well. **F-00 is also a possible reference to . In other languages Subtitle es:Un recuerdo inolvidable it:Un Ricordo Indimenticabile zh:忘不掉的记忆系列